


Paint a picture

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Ben can't sleep and appreciates how beautiful Callum is.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Paint a picture

**Author's Note:**

> After a few smutty ones I've done a short one shot. No real point but I had an image in my head and i needed to write it down.

They usually went to bed together, they did tonight and spent their time kissing and making love, the hours ticking by and the pleasure rising. Eventually Callum fell asleep, sated and satisfied. Ben couldn’t though, his mind a mass of confusion and worry. Far too much was going on in it and he was unable to switch it off no matter how tired his body was. He gave up the pretence of being able to sleep after huffing and puffing as silently as he could next to his sleeping partner, instead getting up, slipping on some pants and plodding to the living room to switch the tv on, muted with subtitles. 

The light from the tele lit up the room, the colours beaming onto the the four walls of the otherwise dark space. Ben settled down and looked at the clock, 1.20AM. It was too late to be awake, the tv schedule telling him that with its unappealing selection of programmes to watch. He settled on a repeat of something with sign language on bbc2, finding it oddly appropriate that only in the dead of night do they do this since he was awake and thinking about his operation the following week. 

After an hour of flicking through some other channels he gave up. Nothing was worth watching and he thought he’d try heading back to bed again. He turned off the tele, plunging the room back into darkness and padded towards the bedroom, pushing the half open door all the way open, stilling when something took his breath away. 

Ben looked fondly at the man on the bed. He was beautiful. Callum lay on his side, his back to the door with one leg positioned forwards over the other. He was fully naked from their previous time spent exploring each other’s bodies and he was perfect. Ben wished he could paint a picture and hang it on the wall for all to see, his boyfriend looked like a figure from a historical renaissance painting, he should be hanging in an art gallery. 

The moonlight was spilling in through the window since they hadn’t got round to closing the curtains, far too interested in each other earlier to care. The soft natural light was hitting Callum’s body in the most beautiful way, illuminating the cheeks of his bum, accentuating its curves and throwing the place where bum meets legs completely in shadow. His strong thighs had a line of light down the side of them, the wider firm flesh curving round and disappearing into the darkness of the room. His back was nearly all in shadow, just the very bottom where his back ends and his bum starts and part of a shoulder were visible, his shoulder blade jutting out and catching in the light. 

Callum’s face was in profile, the moonlight highlighting his nose, cheek and lips. His eyelashes looked like they had a spotlight on them, making them seem longer than they were and Ben was struck by how lucky he was. This adonis was his. He let him into his life and heart, loved him and let him love him back. By rights Ben didn’t deserve this. He’d made far too many stupid mistakes, taken too many risks and did too much to fuck things up. But Callum stayed, he stayed and told Ben he loved him, showed him he loved him every single day when he kissed him good morning, when he made him boiled eggs with a silly happy face drawn on them and when he held him and hugged him close when Ben broke down over everything. 

He wished he could show Callum how much he loved him too, that he wasn’t such a fuck up and could give the man he loved everything he truly deserved. He deserved the earth, he was good and honest and true and he was way out of Ben’s league. But he chose him anyway, loved him anyway despite his many flaws. He never felt worthy of love before, and in truth still didn’t now, but Callum broke down his walls and his barriers and was showing him that just maybe he was. He was getting there and he hoped he could be the man that his boyfriend believed him to be someday. 

Ben took in the sight of his beloved again, marvelling at how perfect he was and was so torn, not wanting to disturb him but needing to touch. Eventually touch won out and he took off his pants, stepped towards the bed and gingerly and gently set down on the side, laying down with his front towards Callum’s back. He moved into position, pressing up against the perfect naked back and Callum stirred, sensing Ben was right there and he moved his arm, reaching behind him to search for Ben, finding his hand and pulling it over his waist to settle it up against his stomach, his own hand covering it and keeping it safe. Ben smiled and moved his head up against his boyfriend’s back, resting it against his shoulder, closing his eyes he fell asleep within minutes. The moonlight bathing both of their naked bodies in a beautiful light, more classic and stunning an image than any painting hanging in the Louvre. 


End file.
